


Unexpected Valentine

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Single People on Valentine's Day, They're so cute im gonna hURl, Valentine's Day Fluff, What to tag this one tbh, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're single on Valentine's Day, the only logical thing to do is go watch a movie by yourself with a huge-ass bucket of popcorn.</p><p>Day 4 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Random Dedication of the day goes to STEPH or demilarrydaley on tumblr! Enjoy, Steph <3

Valentine’s day was the worst day of the year.

 

Not only was Alexander helplessly single but he had no  _ work  _ on Valentine’s day. It was a company holiday because their boss got married on that day. How  _ fucking  _ gross was that? He couldn’t  _ stand _ it. Now, Alexander was a hopeless romantic in his own sense but since he was literally the only person in the entire law firm who was single, he couldn’t exactly relate to whatever lovey-dovey bullshit they talked about.

 

_ My wife and I are going on a cruise. _

 

_ My wife and I are having a fancy dinner. _

 

_ My husband and I are going Paris. _

 

_ What are you and your partner going to do, Hamilton? _

 

“I’m single as fuck, okay? Stop asking!” 

 

“S-sir? I only asked you which movie you wanted to watch?” 

 

Hamilton blinked and realized he wasn’t being berated with relationship questions by his colleagues. He was actually at the movies and he was the only one in line. He also just yelled at an innocent guy about his lack of love life.  _ Fucking fantastic. _ “I’m sorry… Valentine’s day just gets me all stressed out, you know?”

 

“It’s stressful for the single people, that’s for sure.”

 

Alexander glared at the employee for a second before he realized it wasn’t worth it. There was no use being mean to him. It was Valentine’s day after all. He had to be nice. “I’m going alone to this movie by the way.” If he looked closely, Alexander would have thought the boy was judging him but he kept his temper in. There was no use yelling again. That would get him kicked  _ out  _ of the theater and not a ticket  _ in.  _

 

He really just wanted to watch Deadpool.

 

“Just get me a ticket to Deadpool. I want the seat at the very back. You know the one where I can barely be seen, and if I try hard enough, maybe the sticky carpeted floor would swallow me up.” The look he got from the movie theater employee wasn’t an amused one or an annoyed one. It was more of an  _ I work minimum wage, I get this everyday  _ kind of look. Alexander dug into his wallet and took out a 10 dollar bill. “You can keep the change, kid.” 

 

He was handed his ticket and directed towards the snack area without another word. Alexander sighed.  _ Great _ . Did he really have to share his Valentine’s day woes to a total stranger who was really just doing his job? He should remedy this next year. Maybe he should go on those blind dates that got Peggy a spouse a few years later. The wedding was  _ fucking  _ beautiful, by the way, and thinking about it made him feel even worse about his current relationship status.

 

Even the  _ Mega Popcorn Monstrosity  _ he got for 3 dollars wasn’t making him feel better.

 

5 minutes into the trailers and he was already feeling antsy. He glanced around the movie theater and shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Did nobody want to watch Deadpool? The entire movie theater was a ghost town. Who in their right  _ minds  _ would not want to watch Deadpool? “This is bullshit. Deadpool is fucking great.” He didn’t really take into account that nobody would want to watch a Marvel movie on a love holiday.

 

If he ever got into a relationship, he would have to ask if his partner would be willing to watch a Marvel movie on a love holiday. 

 

Somewhere within the trailer for one of those generic indie slasher movies, somebody walked into the theater with nothing but a 16 ounce soda cup in hand. At least he  _ thought  _ it was soda inside. How was he supposed to know? Alexander watched the man walk across the aisle and he was pleasantly surprised that he also chose a seat that was at the back of the theater. Weirdly enough, he sat in the seat about two rows away from him. Even in their close proximity, the man didn’t notice he was there.

 

At least, he wasn’t the only hopeless single in these parts.

 

With that thought giving him relief, he leaned back in his chair and continued to criticize the next few movie trailers.

* * *

Aaron Burr used to love Valentine’s day.

 

He wasn’t a very romantic person by nature. He sometimes forgets his birthday; what more so anniversaries and love holidays? He hated the expensive chocolates for the sole reason that he bought them the day after. He hated the weird color scheme of pinks and reds. Red made him think of blood and he hated blood so that was another reason to hate the holiday. He also wasn’t very into pink. Couldn’t black be considered a romantic color? Valentine’s should be the bane of his existence.

 

However, when he met Theodosia on the subway on the same day, it all changed.

 

He was fresh out of college. He was interning at a music company run by a man who practically bathed in Grammy awards. He was also late for a very important meeting that day because his boss never stopped working. Even if he had a fucking  _ wife,  _ he never took a day off. It made Aaron seriously wonder why he even wanted to get into music producing but here he was trying to catch a train while he balanced 3 cups of Starbucks in his hands.

 

Luckily Theodosia was there to get the third cappuccino for him before the doors closed. She was beautiful the day he met her and she was beautiful the day she left him. Both days fell on the 14th of February. The day his life gained a little bit of light and the day he was plunged into darkness. He couldn’t think about the 14th without remembering the hospital room where she told him she loved him for the first and last time.

 

He threw away all the old school love letters he wrote her. 

 

They were for her eyes only anyway.

 

So what was a better way to forget about Valentine’s day than watch an R-rated Marvel movie? He’s been meaning to watch Deadpool within the week but the only time he was free was on, lo and behold, February 14. No matter. It gave him a distraction. It gave him something else to think about other than heart monitors and the sterilized stench emanating from the walls of the ER. It was better to laugh at Deadpool’s 4th wall breakage rather than cry himself to sleep again.

 

Aaron wondered why he used to love Valentine’s day.

 

He realized very quickly that everyone except him had someone to love on this day. The entire theater was empty and he first thought that it looked absolutely pathetic that he was watching a superhero movie on Valentine’s day. But then he thought  _ fuck it.  _ The entire theater was at his disposal. He could laugh as loud as he wanted and comment as much as he liked to. He never really had the opportunity to be as free in public.

 

He decided to forgo the seat number on his ticket and sit at the very back. It seemed that no one else was going to the movies today. There were about 4 other romantic movies that other people were going to go to. Today was his date with Deadpool. He knew Wade Wilson would never let him down. He said so himself when he read issue number… He really couldn’t remember the number of the issue but his faith in Deadpool still stands.

 

Just as he sat down in his seat, he heard the unmistakable crunch of popcorn and he froze. Wait. He thought he was the only one in the  _ entire _ movie theater. He turned his head to the side just a little bit to catch a glance at whatever or  _ whoever _ was behind him but it was too dark to see. He turned his head back around and tried to focus on the new Disney trailer in front of him. As long as the one behind him wasn’t loud, he would be fine.

 

He spoke too soon.

* * *

 

_ “Psst.” _

 

A single popcorn kernel catapulted across two rows of seats.

 

“Yo, stranger!” 

 

Another piece of popcorn flew across the small space and it hit the stranger on the head. No. It didn’t just  _ hit  _ him on the head. It also  _ stayed on top  _ of his head. Alexander tried to keep his laughter in but who else was there to hear him but that guy? He immediately started guffawing right as the movie started and he couldn’t focus on the starting credits enough. His vision was blurry as tears gathered in his eyes. What made it even funnier was that the popcorn was  _ still  _ on his head. 

 

The man wasn’t even  _ moving.  _

 

Alexander laughed harder.

 

Just as he thought he had a hold of himself, the stranger turned around fully in his seat and glared at him. At least he thought he glared at him. He couldn’t exactly tell when the movie was playing behind him. He could barely make out a face because of the light being projected behind him. “I don’t see why this is so funny.” He deadpanned towards him and Alexander rolled his eyes. He wiped whatever tears leaked out and smiled at the stranger apologetically. Well, he  _ tried  _ to be apologetic at least.

 

“You do know the popcorn is still on your head right? It looks fucking  _ hilarious, _ dude!” He called out, his voice unnecessarily loud. He presumed the man rolled his eyes at him because he didn’t speak afterwards. Unfortunately, he turned back around and the popcorn fell off of his head without fanfare. Alexander pouted. That was the highlight of his day. Now he couldn’t think of anything  _ but  _ the weird stranger. He didn’t think anybody would distract him from Deadpool.

 

Well, he was  _ dead  _ wrong.

 

With a determined nod to himself, he climbed over the next two rows and plopped into the seat right next to the, so far undetermined, handsome stranger. “Hello, sir! Would you like some popcorn?” The high-pitched scream he got from the man was the best thing he heard all day. “Woah! Didn’t mean to scare you there, buddy. It’s just that we’re the only two here, two very handsome young gentlemen, and I happen to have a huge ass bucket of popcorn. Would you like to share with me?”

 

It was like he wasn’t even thinking anymore. He didn’t know if he should blame the weird desperation he had deep within him to connect with someone or just the mere fact that they were the only two there. Either way, Alexander was finally having some fun. “At least… I  _ think  _ you’re handsome. I can’t really tell since, well, there aren’t any lights on but I’ll give myself and you the benefit of the doubt.” Alexander placed the bucket of popcorn between them and gave the stranger a friendly smile.

 

“By the way, what’s your name?”

 

He didn’t get an answer right away and Alex really couldn’t blame him. He had to admit he was kind of rude but it was fucking  _ Valentine’s day  _ and they were two single men watching a superhero movie. If they were going to look pathetic, they might as well look pathetic together. “Did you really expect me to say my name to a stranger who threw popcorn at me?”

 

“This stranger is now offering you popcorn because this stranger will never be able to finish this popcorn. How about you just let this stranger give you free food just for the price of your company?”

* * *

 

“And if I say no?”

 

“Then I’ll leave you alone.” The man shrugged as if it was no big deal.  _ Huh.  _ At least this guy understood some semblance of personal space. He considered for a second to just ignore him completely but something within him told him not to. Was it the thrill of being the only two in the theater? Was it the sheer ridiculousness of the situation that made him want to continue on with this little game? Was it the fact that he completely forgot to buy popcorn and he was pretty damn hungry?

 

He felt his stomach grumble a little bit and he decided to blame it on the popcorn.

 

“My name is Aaron. What’s yours, stranger?”

 

“Alexander Hamilton.” He stuck his hand out of his pocket to give Aaron a warm handshake. Aaron chuckled a little bit at the overenthusiasm but his attention was soon caught to the movie playing in front of them. Oh. He missed the first part of the movie. Both of them did. Alexander didn’t seem to mind missing some more parts of the movie as he offered the bucket of popcorn again with a small smile. 

 

“Last chance, Aaron. Either you get a few handfuls or I’m going to see how far these babies can fly.” 

 

Aaron considered for only half a second before splitting into a grin.  _ Screw it.  _

 

“I bet it can’t reach the front row from here.” The answering smirk he got from Alexander made his heart weirdly skip a beat. 

 

They ended up not watching the rest of the movie.

* * *

 

They exited the movie theater together once the credits started rolling. They were soon talking about their jobs and the movie they barely watched. Alexander was talking a mile a minute with his hands flying everywhere. Aaron found it strangely endearing to watch this complete stranger from only two hours ago suddenly be spitting out words like he was running out of time. Aaron was simply content to listen. 

 

Alexander stopped mid-sentence when he threw away the bucket of popcorn in the trash can. Aaron threw his cup in afterwards and he felt a hand curl around his bicep slowly. His heart started racing and he turned his head to look at Alexander. “ _ Fuck.  _ We never actually watched the movie, did we?” 

 

“No, we didn’t.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Alexander said after a few seconds of staring at the Deadpool poster on the wall. “That just means we can watch it again.” Alex did a little bounce of excitement and Aaron blinked in confusion. 

 

_ “We?” _

 

Alex stopped bouncing for a little bit and his enthusiasm deflated for a moment.  _ Shit. _ Aaron thought he hasn’t seen anything that adorable in forever. Why did he think Alexander was adorable? Didn’t he just think he was annoying as fuck a few hours ago? “O-Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed such things. It’s just… we were having such a good time and I just thought…  _ Fuck,  _ I’m stupid. I’m so sorry.” Aaron only watched as Alexander continued to babble himself into a mess.

 

Alexander continued to rant, not sparing himself any room to breathe as he kept going. Aaron was worried his lungs would burst if he didn’t  _ breathe _ at some point. “Why would you want to watch that movie with me again, huh? I mean, what a shitty first date that would have been right? It’s not that I  _ wanted _ this to be a date! I don’t! I mean…  _ shit  _ wait--” 

 

“Alex?” The shorter man looked up at him with huge eyes and Aaron smiled. “I think you need to breathe.” He placed his hands softly on top of Alexander’s shoulders and led him into simple breathing exercises. Once he was calmed down just a tiny bit, Aaron didn’t remove his hands from his shoulders and just… _ looked _ at him. With the bright lights in the cinema lobby, he could actually see how Alex looked like. He only had the opportunity to truly  _ look  _ at him.

 

He was not going to lie in saying he was  _ very  _ pleased with what he was seeing.

* * *

 

Aaron looked  _ much  _ hotter with all the lights on. 

 

“What was it you were saying about a first date?”

 

_ Oh my fucking god.  _

 

“I didn’t really explicitly  _ say  _ I wanted to have a first date. It’s just me being stupid. Sometimes it happens, you know? My brain filter malfunctions during this time of the day and it usually malfunctions when I’m in close proximity to a hot guy--”  _ Oh my fucking god, Alex, shut the fuck up.  _ “Shit… I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Valentine’s day jitters, am I right? Haha…”If he tried hard enough, maybe the sticky carpeted floor would swallow him up.

 

“Who said I didn’t want to have a first date with you? Although, I do prefer dinner first before watching an R-rated Disney film…”

 

_ Was he dreaming? _

 

He was definitely dreaming because Aaron didn’t just  _ agree  _ to a first date. Aaron definitely did  _ not  _ agree to go on a date with him. What kind of universe did he fall into? He had to be in an alternate universe where men actually saw him as relationship material. Maybe the carpeted floor really did suck him in because this was too good to be true. His misguided attempts at being nice and, heaven forbid,  _ flirty _ actually fucking  _ worked.  _

 

“Does… that mean you want to have dinner with me?”

 

Aaron’s smile was the only answer he needed.

 

Valentine’s day didn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are great I guess (No they're fantastic!!)
> 
> Dedication of the day goes once again to Steph <3


End file.
